CT-8749
CT-8749, nicknamed Wheel, was a clone trooper who served some time in the squad called Delphon Squadron. He was a very depressed trooper, who barely talked. He served his squad commander with out question though, which his commander liked very much. Wheel didn't have very strong relationships with his brothers, due to his quietness, but Clanker Shot and Scrum seemed to know Wheel a little better than the others. Wheel was eventually discovered as a traitor but got away with the murder of the entire Delphon Squadron. History Wheel's personality and history before he became "silent" is very cloudy, and not much is known about him. But he was known as a good fighter when he had entered Delphon Squadron. Wheel was known to everyone as being silent, but he in fact could not talk because of his mouth being surgically sealed shut by Separatists. Not much is known why they had sealed it closed, but he hid it from the rest of his brothers by never removing his helmet. Working for the Separatists undercover, he was assigned to find information on Arlikate Mirlanfo, a crime lord and pirate who worked with the Confederacy for a short time, before he had betrayed them and instead asked the Republic for protection. His whereabouts were hidden among Byan's files and holocomputer data Byan had stored. After PDP-15 took hold of the operation, things began to go smoothly and Wheel was able to put the search for the information in affect. Wheel seemed to be very loyal to Byan and the Republic, but instead worked for the Separatists. Word got out of a mole, and Wheel figured he had to do what he could to hide his true colors. Eliminating Byan was the first step to breaking apart Delhpon Squadron, and eventually slaughtering all of the members in it. With him being the only survivor, and pinning it on Scrum, he was awarded and sent into the 41st Elite Corps under the command of Commander Gree. During The Battle of Kashyyyk, order 66 was issued, and Commander Gree was ordered to eliminate Jedi master Yoda. He along with Wheel attempted to kill Yoda, but Yoda beheaded the two before they could fire on him. Personality Wheel was mainly loyal to the Separatists, but he had often done what he was told by The Republic to hide his true colors. Wheel was an aggressive killer, showing that he handles his enemies with a vibroaxe, when he begins the slaughter of his brothers. With that, he is also smarter than most of them, leaving them in the dust and fooling them into splitting them apart by making them think they all had something to do with it. But even after the event where he killed off Delphon Squadron, he continued to serve The Republic, and when Order 66 came, he was ready to take down the Jedi under Gree's command. Behind The Scenes *Wheel's nickname comes from the fact that Trixie, from My Little Pony, does not trust wheels, and because of their ability to "turn on you". *Another reference to Trixie from My Little Pony is Whee's clone identification, CT-8749, which spells TRIX in alphanumeric code. *Wheel's deformed mouth is a simliar design to Deadpool from X-Men Origins: Wolverine, in which Deadpool's mouth was sugically sealed. Category:Clone trooper Category:Male Category:Human Category:Republic Category:Delphon Squadron Category:Separatist